Patricia the Skunk
In No More Anarchy She is a Cheerful Skunk with a Heart of Gold who manage to be a Great Friend with Jack the Hedgehog. Story Appear in ??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Unknown Father *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (Her Mother) *SpongeJack-100 (Her Creation) *PatrickJack-434 (Her Creation) *Grag Rose (Her First Husband) *Steven Star (Her Second Husband) *Yang the HedgeSkunk (Her Son) *Yin the HedgeSkunk (Her Daughter) *Sukanku Star (Her Daughter) Friends *Jack the Hedgehog (Bestest Friend) *Amy Rose (Sister-like Relationship) *Selina Rose *Vector the Crocodile *Stocking Anarchy *Rosa Anarchy *Sandvich33 *Lydia Prower *Brute Amy Rose *Brute Patricia the Skunk *SpongeJack-100 (Her Creation) *PatrickJack-434 (Her Creation) *Akiko *Pyrrha *Shaundi *Flame Princess *Panty *Kitana *Ed (Kombat) *Edd (Kombat) *Eddy (Kombat) *Lu Bu (Sometime) *Diao Chan *Disco Kid *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Von Kaiser *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Zeena (Near the End of the Azazel Saga) *Layla the FoxSkunk (At the End of the Layla Saga) *Dr. EggPlankton (At the End of the EggPlankton Saga) *Daring Do *Zhi (Only in the Transformer Saga) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Kuroi the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity Enemies *Layla the FoxSkunk (Mortal Kombat 1 Saga) *King Sombra (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vertigo (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vezok (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga/Piraka Saga) *Kunimitsu (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Zeena (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga/Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Lu Bu (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Sheeva (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat 2 Saga) *Vezon (Piraka Saga) *Avak (Piraka Saga) *Zaktan (Piraka Saga) *Hakann (Piraka Saga) *Reidak (Piraka Saga) *Thok (Piraka Saga/Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Scanty (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Kneesocks (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga) *Corset (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *KillBane (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Nazo (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Magmo (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Xplode (Mortal Kombat 4 Saga) *Zavok (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zomom (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zok (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Master Zik (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Zazz (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Chaos (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Silver Sonic (Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Cyrus Temple (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Inferno (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga) *Rouge the Bat (Mortal Kombat Deception Saga/Dead Rising Saga) *Congar (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga) *Mecha Bunnie Rabbot (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga/Mortal Kombat 9 Saga) *Mecha Sally Acorn (Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga/Mortal Kombat 9 Saga) *Discord (Discord Saga) *Anti-Stocking/Cake(Dirt) Hogging Stocking (Discord Saga) *Anti-Panty/Sex Addicted Panty (Discord Saga) *Anti-Shaundi/High on Drug Shaundi (Discord Saga) *Anti-Flame Princess/Super Bossy Flame Princess (Discord Saga) *Anti-Pyrrha/Fight-a-lot Pyrrha (Discord Saga) *Tiki Tong (Tiki Tong Saga) *Azazel (Mortal Kombat 3 Saga/Azazael Saga) *Monkey Pink (Azazael Saga/Ape Escape Saga) *Queen Chrysalis (Azazael Saga) *Metal Kintaro (Azazael Saga) *Metal Sheeva (Azazael Saga) *Zhi (Azazael Saga) *Specter (Ape Escape Saga) *Dr. EggPlankton (Ape Escape Saga/Dr. EggPlankton Saga) *Monkey White (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Blue (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Yellow*Deeply Hate* (Ape Escape Saga) *Monkey Red (Ape Escape Saga) *Dr. Robotnik (Transformer Saga) *Ahuizotl (Dead Rising Saga) *Lord Tirek (Lord Tirek Saga) *Cerebulon (War of the Monsters 1 & 2 Saga) Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger (Debut), Calamity Trigger 2, Calamity Trigger 3, Calamity Trigger 12 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 13 (Truth) *Styles: Normal *Ultimate Form: Paradise Drive *Chain Attack: Iron Tail *Heart Heat Attack: Pink Hips Strike *Grand Heat Attack: Ultimate Skunk Blast *Enraged Taunt - Cheerful Look *Disgusted Taunt - The Good Smell *Black Execution - Spicy Skunk Blast *Soul Exchange - Power of Harmony (Pure Gift) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Victory / THC Fallout / Past Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Mobius Category:Revived Category:Main Hero Category:Pure Hero Category:Pacifist Category:Shunk Category:Steven's Wives Category:Characters Category:Calamity Trigger